Chasing After Love
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SSET quadrangle. It all began with nerdy Sakura liking campus heartthrob Syaoran, who has the hots for her cousin, popular Tomoyo, who is crushing on Sakura's best friend Eriol, who wants to be more than friends with Sakura... but now tables have turned!
1. Full Summary

Chasing after Love

A/N: This is a teenage romance flick. Typical, but not quite. I got inspired by one of the Young Adult fiction I was reading the other day. Somewhat like Sweet Valley High, but not quite. Here it is, the full summary!

One-time disclaimer: I don't own CCS, just this plot!

**Chasing after Love**

Nerdy, geeky and unfashionable, 15-year old Sakura Kinomoto chases after heartthrob 17-year old Syaoran Li, who hates the sight of her. She is willing to do everything, even undergone a makeover by her popular best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, but to no avail, for Li Syaoran actually cherishes the ravishing beauty Tomoyo, who actually has a big crush on Sakura's guy best friend Eriol, who is a hopeless (romantic) poet and a bit nerdy. But Eriol actually likes Sakura, and he has been pining away after her for years.

And so it went, and Syaoran ends up with Tomoyo, and Sakura begins to see her best friend. For a while, everything seems to be okay, but there's some sort of a problem. Syaoran begins to miss Sakura, and he begins to look for her personality in Tomoyo's, and Eriol actually feels unhappy going out with his best friend.

Oh dear, what the hell happened?

He, Li Syaoran, can't possibly fall for the nerd? Isn't this what Eriol wanted? Why is she, Kinomoto Sakura, jealous with her best friend Tomoyo when she is actually over her feelings for Syaoran? Why can't Tomoyo feel any happiness?

And to top it all, this charade, having gone on too long, causes them to betray their partners…

A/N: There you go!!! A new fiction! Light-hearted, this time.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Four

Chasing after Love

A/N: I'm back, I'm back. Currently, I'm still having a writer's block on MHW, so I'm just continuing the rest of my stories for now. I've updated them all: Stolen Moments, Gangster's Paradise, Chasing after Love, Finding Love, and Fated. All of them, that is, except My Husband's Wedding and Beloved Enemy. Sorry to the followers of MHW, but I'd update it soon, promise. The fics I have uploaded did not yield much reviews, but loads of hits so I decided to start them anyway. By God, how my hand aches! I won't have a thank-you corner now, but next chapter there will be one. I lost the backup of Beloved enemy's Chapter 2. Now, let's start!

P.S. There is only one author's note for four of the stories; I'm really in such a hurry. I'll answer all your queries later, okay?

For Chasing after Love: This is more on teen romance, understood? A lot of mush and fluff and a bit of drama and angst, that's what high school life is made of!

1: Meet the Four

Sunlight streaked toward the school grounds, signaling the start of another day in Tomoeda High.

The school houses a variety of high school students, namely the Straight-A Geeks, Arrogant Jerks, Eccentric Goths, Popular Snobs, Nice Guys and a small population of hybrid class.

**Sakura** Kinomoto belongs to the straight-A geeks. She wears eyeglasses with lenses half an inch thick and her frizzy hair is totally lackluster. Very brainy but clumsy, Sakura is the subject of ridicule of the popular snobs and the arrogant jocks. Nevertheless, she remains one of the teachers' pets, responsible, reliable and trustworthy. There's only one problem…

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" Sakura shrieked as she put on her glasses and dashed downstairs, nearly falling over as she did so.

Her brother Touya, who was used to this every morning during school days, only sighed.

"Kaijuu's awake, then?" he said to his father as Sakura appeared on the stairway.

"Hey, who're you calling a kaijuu?" Sakura began hotly, her bright green eyes flashing. She sprinted to the table and nearly knocked it down.

"Why, of course I was referring to you! Who else will have such monstrosity but you?"

"I—AM—NOT—A—KAIJUU!!!" She bellowed as she tried to stomp at her brother's foot. Touya, who expected such a reaction from her, removed his left foot in time.

"See? Such huge feet," he commented mockingly.

"Stop it, you two." Fujitaka said, shaking his head but smiling nonetheless. "Better hurry up, you'll be late. Will you be going to school with us, Sakura?"

"No, I'm meeting with Eriol, I promised we'd go to school together. Which reminds me, I'm running late."

Touya's eyes narrowed.

"You're seeing a lot of that guy, huh, squirt." He said in a reprimanding tone, but Sakura only stuck her tongue out at him as she rose to leave.

"He's one of my best friends, oniichan! I have to go, I'm really late! Well…almost!"

"Oi, Sakura, don't tell me—" But Sakura already went out.

"Your sister is already sixteen, much an adult already. She knows what she's doing."

"But still—"

"It's natural to feel protective, son, but I believe they're really just good friends. Sakura is not one to lie, Touya. Leave it." He added sternly when Touya opened his mouth to argue. Touya only shrugged before he resumed eating.

Meanwhile at the Hirigazawa residence, a boy with blue eyes and hair was staring at his reflection appraisingly.

"I wish I'm as handsome as Cousin Xiao Lang," he squirmed at the thought of his popular cousin. "If I were, it won't be too hard for me to court her." He pushed his circular glasses up his nose, sighing hopelessly.

**Eriol** Hirigazawa belonged to the straight-A geeks too, like his best friend Sakura. They've been hanging out together even during summer, and Sakura shared her secrets with good ol' Eriol.

For one, Eriol knows how much she liked Li Syaoran, or Cousin Xiao Lang, as he preferred to call him. He was never close with Syaoran, mainly because they belong in separate cliques at school and shared no common interest.

Despite the fact that Syaoran is among those who made fun of her, Sakura lived in a fairy tale world where Syaoran is revered as pure and faultless. This deliberately causes Eriol pain, for he has a dark secret of his own.

He's in love with his best friend Sakura.

In fact, being a hopeless romantic who delved deeply in poetry, he had written a number of passionate numbers about Sakura that he knew he would never be able to show her. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, and that was what would happen if she found out how he truly felt. Even if it's hurting him, he's going to stand back and give Sakura her happy ending with Syaoran, not that the boy considers Sakura even as a prospect fling.

"She's late again," he said with a smile as he went downstairs.

He munched on a sandwich as he waited for her. He was glad that his sister, Nakuru had gone to school early. She loved to tease her 'baby brother' much to Eriol's annoyance.

Suddenly, a black, gleaming limousine screeched to a halt in front of him.

_Uh-oh…_

A pretty girl with shining raven-black hair and clear amethyst eyes stepped out of the car, holding Sakura's arm.

It was Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's other friend. Filthy rich, fairly witty and serene-looking, but then, looks can be deceiving. She's tried at least a dozen times to catch Eriol alone.

_Oh, no…_

**Tomoyo **smiled as she faced Eriol, her best friend kept firmly beside her.

"Ohayou, Eriol-kun," she said, eyeing him with interest. He always looked so neat and cute, with an air of mystery and wit that never ceased to amaze her. Maybe that's why she likes him so much.

"That's _Hirigtazawa-san_ to you, Daidouji," he muttered indifferently. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan," he greeted Sakura with warmth he never showed to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo belonged to no clique, being extremely popular but still friendly. She has been friends with Sakura ever since.

"But I like to call you Eriol-kun, Eriol-kun," she said, pouting. "I saw Sakura dashing by the streets, and I guessed that she's late again in meeting you, so I offered her a lift. I'm doing the same now."

Eriol looked stricken, like he was out of good luck. Tomoyo felt a pang of jealousy toward Sakura, but it would be unfair to get mad at her. The girl didn't even know how Eriol feels for her.

Yes, strange but true, that Sakura, whose mind can solve a Calculus problem in seconds, cannot figure out that her best friend has a crush on her.

They entered Tomoyo's car, Eriol being the last, squished beside Tomoyo.

A few minutes later they alighted at Tomoeda High and the limo drove off.

"You listen, Keena, and listen well," a voice was bellowing behind them. "We're through, get it? So get your ugly face away from mine and leave me alone!" The three didn't need to turn around to see who it was: Li Syaoran, campus heartthrob and Lord of the Jerks.

**Syaoran **didn't know what to do. He was being pursued by his latest ex, Keena Ji-Ung. He had to find sanctuary, he thought desperately.

He rushed past groups of students, his already unruly chestnut brown hair billowing in the wind. Then he felt someone bump against him.

Crash.

Amber eyes winced as he got up, and then he heard it:

"L-Li-kun!" it came out as a squeak, and he knew at once that this was not his day. Of all people to bump in to, it had to be the geekiest of the geeks, Kinomoto Sakura.

The girl still had a crush on him even when he made her the butt of all jokes in Tomoeda High. He wondered where she got such cool temper and stupidity. He wasn't really stalking him or anything, but she's always bringing him silly little things like lunch, snacks, or even a necklace which he disposed of immediately. If Meiling knew about his ardent admirer, she would laugh her head off.

_There's your karma for being such a player, bro._ He could almost hear Meiling's shrill voice gloating.

"Ugh, get off me, dork. I have no time for this." The words escaped him before he had assessed the situation. He saw her eyes widen in surprise, and was it hurt? He immediately felt guilty.

She stood up abruptly with her head bowed low.

"You really are such a jerk, Li Syaoran!" A different voice had spoken up, and he turned to see Tomoyo Daidouji, the love of his life, looking very mad indeed.

She took Sakura's hand and led her away from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Daidouji! Daidouji!" He said frantically.

"Yeah, right! We're not stupid, Li! Get off my best friend's case! This world can do better without a jerk like you on its face!" She stalked away from him, fuming.

That was when he noticed his cousin standing near him, eyeing him with distaste.

"Eriol! Keep mum about this!"

But Eriol did not answer and he began to turn away. Seething, Syaoran bellowed, "Fine! I know you're dying to squeal on me and get me punished…"

"I have no intention to 'squeal on you,' Xiao Lang."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye and say that?"

"…Because Keena is coming your way fast. I don't want to get caught in mid-fire." With that, Eriol sprinted away from him and pursued the two girls.

"What?!!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. This sem has been quite strenuous for me. Exams queuing up, reports left and right, and two paper requirements taking up my time. How's that for BUSY? Yeah, I know, it's been a month or so, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna update them one by one.

Let's start off with this one.

2: Lessons Learned

The next day, news about Li Syaoran's 'little' breakup spread like wildfire all over the school.

Rumor has it that after Hiiragizawa Eriol ran off upon seeing Ji-Ung Keena fast approaching his cousin, the latter chased Li Syaoran all over the campus grounds, Syaoran occasionally emitting swear words and hacking coughs as he dashed away.

In the end, he sought sanctuary in a girl's bathroom on the first floor and locked himself in. For what seemed like hours, Keena pounded on the locked door until finally, she fled from the scene in a rage.

All of the scandalous affair could have ended at that, but word got out that the bathroom which served as Li Syaoran's haven from his savage of a (n) (ex) girlfriend (As far as Keena was concerned, they're not through just yet) had not been empty.

And who was inside? Yep, you got it. Who else would fate have it but dorky, nerdy Kinomoto Sakura?

Rumor has it that the nerd has tried yet again to snare poor Li Syaoran's heart, that she had schemed to end up being locked up in that bathroom with the unsuspecting heartthrob. Or so the girls say, the girls who would have given anything and everything to have been in her place.

The kinder ones stated that Sakura may simply have been at the wrong place at the wrong time ("Nevertheless, she took advantage of it," a girl was overheard saying to her friend).

Whatever happened, though, the two souls involved are certainly not telling. Everyone can only hazard a guess and speculate.

So, a new day dawned at Tomoeda High with everyone gossiping about this latest development.

There was silence in IV-A as Sakura walked in, her uniform as loose as usual, glasses askew. She looked as pathetic as ever. Yet things were not meant to go on as always; it is a truth that IV-A will learn by the end of the day.

The usual sight greeted her eyes. The mean eyes of her classmates seem to bore on her face. Before she knew it, she was being pelted with crumpled paper and airplanes.

She closed her eyes as she walked toward her seat when the hail of paper stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw that Syaoran had just walked in, and they were all staring at him. Funnily, though, instead of joining in on the fun, he headed straight to his seat and sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

_Was it true?_ She thought absently. _Li Syaoran without a single sarcastic remark today?_

Maybe yesterday did work after all. Did her words get to his head, finally?

**Four hours later**

**Syaoran** doodled restlessly on a sheet of paper, his eyes darting toward Sakura every five minutes or so. He must have wasted at least a dozen paper sheets doodling, thinking about what happened yesterday.

_He had just successfully sent Keena away so that Kinomoto may leave for class. He knew Keena so well and he was aware of what Keena and her followers in the school are capable of doing._

"_S-so…" Kinomoto's voice was trembling, and he suddenly felt amused. "Can I go now, Li-kun?"_

"_Yes…But what are you doing here in the first place? Why aren't you in class?" He answered, looking at her._

_She turned away, and he only registered how her eyes were ablaze with life, her cheeks crimson. "W-What do you care? Listen, I-I better go. Hibiya-sensei will be wondering where I am."_

"_Could it be you're here because you knew I'd be here? I have to hand it out to you, Kinomoto. You sure are cunning." He was surprised at his own words. He never insulted the misunderstood, the outsiders. Yet the words came too naturally at the moment. There was no way he could take it back._

"_That's downright conceited, Li-kun! If I must tell you, I had no idea you'd be here, as this is a girl's bathroom! You seem to think you're a god, but let me tell you you're not! I can't believe I —"She paused, while Syaoran stared at her, transfixed. "G-Gomen…"_

_So the little kitten has claws, too, he thought then._

_Kinomoto bowed her head and headed for the door when the impulse to speak took over him. Suddenly, he didn't want to end their conversation._

"_Matte," he frowned as he noticed that her eyes were slightly red but he didn't want to ask about that. Thinking quickly, he started saying something else. "I didn't think before I said that. I take that back. But…If I'm not a 'god' as you said, then why spend all those times chasing me all over?"_

"_I-I wasn't! I-I-I…I only wanted to give you some…things…"She was timid once again. "Onegai, Li-kun…I'm late for Calculus already…"_

"_You forget we're in the same class." He said dryly, gazing at her burning face._

"_You are so arrogant!" She suddenly burst out at him, catching him off-guard.. "I did it then because I didn't know you were such a jerk! Now let me go!" He stared at her, realizing the pain his careless words must have caused, and at the same time, basking in his fascination. Her bespectacled green eyes were green fire as he lost all sense gazing at them._

_Realizing he was in the way, he moved from the door. He saw that she was actually surprised at that._

"_I have to do this! I was way out of line…" _he thought before he stopped doodling.

The memory strengthened his resolve. He absently scrawled two words on the paper, crumpled it, and aimed for Kinomoto's head where it landed squarely.

He stood up abruptly and headed out of the room for lunch.

**Sakura **gazed at the paper for a full minute before picking it up to throw away. She flattened it and read the message:

_I'm Sorry_

Only two words, but it meant everything to her.

_Li-kun…_ She felt herself redden a bit, a smile tug at her lips.

She folded the crumpled paper and pocketed it. Yesterday… she thought dreamily, thinking of the circumstances that threw them together.

_Tomoyo led her away from Li Syaoran, scoffing. Sakura was too dumbfounded to speak. He can't have said those words, she thought desperately._

_As the truth sank in, though, Sakura felt angry. Hurt, yes, but angry at the same time. She broke away from Tomoyo and ran towards the nearest isolated place — the girl's bathroom in the first floor. So what if she missed Calculus? All she cared about was the hurt she was feeling right now. Ms. Hibiya won't miss her anyway._

_She entered one of the cubicles and sat there, letting the tears fall, washing away the hurt she felt. For how long, she didn't know. She was just bawling her eyes out when there was a loud, crashing, banging sound from outside. Thinking it might be one of them meanies, she immediately dried her tears and evened out her breathing._

_The person who got in the restroom sighed heavily — more like in relief than anything else._

_She had no intention of making her presence known, until…_

"_Xiao Lang! Get out there! That's a girls' bathroom! I'm not done talking to you!" There was no mistaking that voice — it was Keena Ji-Ung, no matter how muffled she sounded. Severe pounding followed the statement._

"_Quit it, Keena!" Sakura paled considerably. It was, of all people, Li Syaoran! What was he doing in a girls' bathroom? "Leave me alone, woman!"_

_Keena gasped, letting out a disbelieving noise._

"_You — wait! We're not through yet! I'm gonna sit here till you come out!" Sakura decided to come out at that point. She didn't wanna get caught in crossfire. She walked out of the cubicle, red eyes and all. She saw Syaoran turn and see her. His jaw dropped, eyes widening._

"_You!" He mouthed, looking thunderstruck. She just shrugged, cooler than she felt, heading for the door._

"_Iie!" He exclaimed, shaking his head frantically. His hand clamped against her mouth when she was about to argue, catching her off-guard with the sudden closeness. They struggled for a bit with the doorknob until she gave up. Keena must have heard it, for she stopped pounding on the door._

"_Xiao Lang?" She said sharply, and Sakura could just about feel the trouble brewing outside. "Is someone there with you?"_

_It took him a second to respond._

"_Er-No! What makes you think so? And it's none of your business anyway! Back off, Keena! It's over!"_

"_DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Keena's voice was full of anger. Sakura suddenly wanted to run back to the cubicle and never come out. "Someone's with you, you liar! How could you?"_

"_Oh, get off it, Keena."_

"_Really," Sakura said to Syaoran, forgetting who he was at the moment. "I'd rather not hear about this…" Once again he clamped his hand over her mouth, shaking his head._

"_She'll be after you next if she finds out! I have enough to deal with at the moment, so please…" he ranted ceaselessly, his voice a bare whisper._

"_I just happened to be here; besides, this IS the girl's bathroom." She said, removing his hand from her lips._

"_Don't be stupid, she won't listen to reason!" He shook his head again. "Just…just stay put. I'll make her go away!"_

_After a few minutes of nonsensical babbling (It felt like hours as Sakura began to lose her confidence and the shy nerd began to return…)_

"_S-so…" She said after they were sure she had gone, hurrying before she sounded stupid, stammering too much. "Can I go now, Li-kun?"_

"_Yes…But what are you doing here in the first place? Why aren't you in class?"_

_Sakura turned away. She'd rather die than admit she bawled her eyes out because of what he told her. "W-What do you care? Listen, I-I better go. Hibiya-sensei will be wondering where I am."_

"_Could it be you're here because you knew I'd be here? I have to hand it out to you, Kinomoto. You sure are cunning." The old sarcasm was back. She turned to him, all infatuation forgotten. Tomoyo was right; he really could be a jerk sometimes._

"_That's downright conceited, Li-kun! If I must tell you, I had no idea you'd be here, as this is a girl's bathroom! You seem to think you're a god, but let me tell you you're not! I can't believe I —" She lost her momentum that moment, stopping abruptly. "G-Gomen…"_

_She bowed her head and started to walk out when he spoke again._

"_Matte," he frowned as though thinking something. "I didn't think before I said that. I take that back. But…If I'm not a 'god' as you said, then why spend all those times chasing me all over?"_

"_I-I wasn't! I-I-I…I only wanted to give you some…things…"She was timid once again. "Onegai, Li-kun…I'm late for Calculus already…"_

"_You forget we're in the same class." He said dryly, gazing at her burning face._

"_You are so arrogant!" She shouted in his face, her face burning. "I did it then because I didn't know you were such a jerk! Now let me go!"_

_To her surprise, he moved out of her way and let her pass through. Bewildered, Sakura headed for her class._

And that was the end of that.

Only, people tend to sensationalize such stories, and there you are. By the end of the day, not a single soul in Tomoeda High seems ignorant of the new development.

Keena included, of course. And as news gets distorted gradually, what reached her ears are exactly the things secretly-insecure Keena fears: That Syaoran actually dumped her for the class nerd.

So begins her new vendetta: the "revenge of a woman scorned" project.

**5:30 PM**

"Sakura!" Eriol shouted, a bit exhausted from running to catch up with his best friend. He was rewarded with a sweet smile which made his heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting? Hibiya-sensei wanted to have a word with me."

"Are you representing the class for the math quiz bee, Eriol-kun?" She asked lightly, turning away.

"Well, yes…but I'm not really doing it alone. I'm working with Xiao Lang," he really didn't want to say that part, but he just can't keep anything from Sakura except his feelings for her.

"Sugoi desu, Eriol-kun!" Sakura blushed slightly, "numbers were never really my thing. Tomoyo's better in math than I am. She just doesn't take it too seriously as I do." Then she added, "So Li-kun made it, too? He's really intelligent, like you, Eriol…he just doesn't study at all, I think…"

"It's nothing, really," he smiled forcedly, ignoring her last comment. "If you put your mind to it, you can master it, too!"

"I don't think so. All those formulas just get lost in my head. And, well, it's not as if it's the only thing you're good at. You're good at poetry too, Eriol. I wonder how you go through all that." She turned to him, once again making him lose his breath.

"Really, it's nothing, Sakura. I-I… just…"

"Don't be so modest!" She stopped. And suddenly he wanted to groan when he saw what made her stop. A gleaming black limo stopped beside them. The window nearest to them was rolled down to reveal the face of the girl he hoped never to see again: Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Hop in, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun!"

"Hiiragizawa."

"Nani?" Tomoyo said, smiling at him.

"I told you to call me Hiiragizawa, Daidouji!"

"But Eriol's easier to say; besides, I like it. It has a cute ring in it, E-RI-OL-KUN!"

He scoffed, but Sakura started to approach the car.

"Let's go, Eriol. We still have a long way to walk…It's better to ride, so come on!"

And he didn't have the heart to argue when she smiled at him.

**As soon as the car started moving,** Sakura suddenly wished she declined Tomoyo's invitation. The two were obviously not in the mood to talk. Eriol looked irritated, and Tomoyo was hurt, though it did not show. Eriol was really _baka _when it comes to Tomoyo, and she knew it. A tense silence enveloped them, and not long after, the three were lost in their own thoughts.

"_Why can't I stop feeling like this for him? Even when he acted like a jerk yesterday, I can't bring myself to hate him. No matter how many times he's hurt me, all of it doesn't really matter, though I want them to matter. Maybe that old maxim about intelligent people being stupid on love is true, after all."_

"_I wish I could have had some more time alone with her. Then, at the right time, I'll be able to tell her how I really feel, show her those poems I made just for her. And how I wish this stupid girl would stop butting in with us, it's just so annoying! Does she have sixth sense or something?"_

"_Sakura-chan can really be dense when it comes to Eriol. I don't blame her, though; she's so innocent that I can't bring myself to hate her. But Eriol's another story. I wish I could just make him see only me. Why does he hate me so? Is it my manners that turn him away like that? I can change that, but I'll have to teach him to like me too…"_

They arrived at Li Mansion first, where Eriol stayed with his aunt and cousins. At the same time, Syaoran had arrived at the gates, thinking about Tomoyo.

"_If only I'd stop being a jerk in front of her, she might actually like me. But I always mess up when she's around. Why, oh why am I so stupid when I'm near her? I didn't mean to insult her cousin…Speaking of which, that girl really surprised me. I never felt more ashamed than when she accused me of conceit and arrogance, I had to say sorry!" _He stopped his tracks when a limo stopped beside him, and out came his detested cousin Eriol. This reminds him, they're joining the math quiz bee at school together as a team. He needs to have a word or two with him.

But all thoughts of the quiz bee was forgotten when Tomoyo's face appeared from inside the car.

"Won't you invite us in, Eriol-kun?" She asked huskily, but his cousin only huffed.

"No, thank you for the ride, though." Eriol actually sounded pissed off. He slammed the limo's door and headed for the gate.

_What's this? S-She actually likes Eriol? NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!!_

TBC

A/N: Again, all apologies. It's kinda late, gotta go. Next time I'll tell you the details about a new fic I'm planning to do. It's historical, and I kinda did some research and made an ascendancy timeline of my own to tie in with history. That's all, ciao! I'm updating the other fics soon. I'm doing it one by one according to how long the last update was.


	4. Chapter 3: Scorned

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I can't keep on putting off fanfics for something else, can I? So here I am, trying to stop the procrastination and make it up to you guys before you totally decide I'm not worth it.

3: Scorned

Syaoran was mutinous. He was inside an empty classroom. Well, not exactly empty, but he decided his lowlife cousin wasn't counted, so he was practically alone.

They were supposed to be a _wonderful_ tandem in math, the two of them. So Mizuki-sensei decided it was high-time for them to do some self-studying without her supervision. Only, she decided it had better be on school so she could check on them anytime.

_Great, just great! Stuck in a classroom with only Eriol to talk to, why, I'm just so lucky! So damn lucky!_

They were both glaring at each other, pens at hand. His paper was full of scribbles and indiscernible writing. Eriol's was blank, for he obviously was not in the mood. Mood for what, he didn't know, but he knew his cousin was pissed off as well.

It looked like they were both stuck with yesterday's happenings and could not go on because of it. Oh, dear Kami-sama, that really was the biggest mess of all — a lot bigger than what his past girlfriends caused him.

He could remember the chaos that overtook them back in Li mansion, and he felt his anger blow full steam.

"Oi, Eriol," he growled out, fighting the urge to bellow at his cousin. "Don't you act so self-righteous right now, huh? You were nasty back yesterday as well to Tomoyo."

"As if what you did to Sakura was warranted!"

"The bloody nerd deserved it!"

"She didn't deserve it and you well know it, you jerk!" Eriol had risen from his chair, his eyes glinting dangerously as his voice rose a fraction.

"Did Tomoyo deserve the way you treated her?" Syaoran shouted, rising from his chair as well. It fell to the floor with a clatter and he hardly noticed.

"That girl can handle herself, not like my friend!"

"Oho! So she's 'just' your friend, huh? Tomoyo has feelings too, don't you know that? You were just like me, cous, a jerk to match all jerks!"

"Don't you compare me to you, coz we will never be alike!"

"Yeah, thank Kami-sama we aren't alike, or else!"

"Whatever you say, you hurt Sakura's delicate feelings, something I'd never forgive, you baka!"

"Fine! And what do you plan to do about it, huh? Strike me with your oh-so-lame poetics?"

"Don't you underestimate the power of words, Xiao Lang!"

"Oh…I'm so scared…" He mocked, laughing sarcastically. "Hiiragizawa Eriol's mighty pen might wound my ego so much…"

"You'll see, you stupid moron!"

Syaoran merely harrumphed, looking in the opposite direction. Eriol deliberately did the same, but a moment later picked his pen and started to scribble furiously, and Syaoran felt like egging him, taunting him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see your masterpiece, cous. It's about a pot calling a kettle black, ain't it?"

Eriol didn't mind the taunt until Syaoran snatched the paper away from him.

"Yamero, Xiao Lang! If you can't do anything good just shut up, you good-for-nothing —"

"Can you boys tell me," a cold voice rang from the room, and they both turned guiltily to find their math teacher glaring at them. "What this racket is all about?"

"M-Mizuki-sensei," Syaoran gulped. He never saw his homeroom teacher so angry. Her lips were pursed, obviously displeased. Her brows were creased and furrowed. Eriol's face echoed his own anxiousness. Miss Mizuki was usually smiling and accommodating, but she looked really terrifying when angry.

"I left you here awhile ago," she said cuttingly before they could both think of alibis to give her, "to study math, and not to find you squabbling over nonsense. How do you hope to beat the other competitors when you're not even studying?"

"W-we were just getting to it, weren't we, Eriol?" He sent a warning glare towards his cousin, who apparently shared his opinion that Mizuki-sensei must not be roused than she already was.

"H-hai, Mizuki-sensei, we really were…"

Miss Mizuki turned her eyes to Eriol, and they softened a bit.

"I am very disappointed in you, Eriol. I thought you could settle your indifferences with your cousin and do this civilly. Clearly I was wrong. Do you want other partners, you two? Or will you try and work this out?"

**Eriol** felt shame rise up his throat. Mizuki-sensei said she was disappointed, and he felt it so. He had descended to his cousin's level, which was not saying much.

Somehow, he felt obligated to work this out. After all, he could not question Syaoran's abilities with numbers.

But before he could say so, his cousin stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm quitting, Mizuki-sensei. I don't think I can do this."

The anger wore off their teacher's face, replaced with a worried frown.

"Li, wait a moment," she turned to Eriol, her eyes pleading. "Please do something about this, Eriol. I know you never underestimated your cousin. You know you two have a chance of winning this contest."

"I-I'll try, Mizuki-sensei. I just hope he…he has the sense to change his mind."

"What happened, anyway, to make you two shout at each other?"

Eriol wanted to laugh bitterly at that.

"It's useless to stay now, sensei. I better try to catch up with him before he does anything stupid."

"What happened?" Miss Mizuki asserted, her eyes questioning.

"Girls happened." He whispered before closing the door of the room.

Miss Mizuki was left looking very confused, indeed.

**Sakura** removed the cucumber slices from her eyes with excessive vigor. It was the first time she ever skipped school without a valid excuse. She was with Tomoyo in the latter's mansion, sitting there idly and letting her heart heal from the wounds Syaoran inflicted from it.

Her eyes were still a bit sore and red, so Tomoyo tried her best to patch her up. Her school uniform was discarded, while Tomoyo, who cried a bit as well, didn't bother putting hers on earlier, so she was in casual clothing. Sakura was clad in robes of emerald green (Tomoyo's own choice, apparently) and her hair was wet from swimming in the Daidoujis' Olympic-sized pool.

She just can't believe it. How dared that — that boy say those things to her? Whatever reason he had to do it, it was clearly unearned. At first she felt hurt and betrayed, but now she felt anger seething in her veins. The nerve of that Syaoran with his oversized ego and inflated pig-head? Whatever did she see in him, anyway?

Tomoyo was right — Li Syaoran was the biggest jerk who walked on earth. Why, given just a few minutes, he was able to throw off each and every insult imaginable her way.

That thought alone brought fresh tears to her eyes.

But that wasn't the only problem. She felt angry towards her other best friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol as well. He had no right to mistreat Tomoyo. He was every bit a jerk as his cousin was, particularly yesterday.

Only, Tomoyo seemed undeterred from her pursuits of Eriol. She was still blindsided, sure that Eriol was probably cracking up under the strain of studying. But she, Kinomoto Sakura, knew better now.

Those cousins were trouble. She was better off without them. She couldn't take this — jumping from one trouble to another. Why, if this went on, there probably wouldn't be anything left of her. Either the girls of her school will tear her limb-per-limb, or Li Syaoran will have his way with her heart and kill her from inside.

And that was what she couldn't take. Despite her knowledge of how abominable the love of her life is, she can't stop going fidgety when she sees him. She can't stop her stupid heart from racing, her blood from rushing to her cheeks. She can't stop being tongue-tied; she can't stop trying to impress him, even though she knew nothing she had ever said or done impressed him anyway.

Life was really cruel to eccentrics like she. Falling in love with the wrong person, befriending a jerk like Eriol…Oh, dear, was she destined to suffer the company of jerks forever? What had she done to deserve that?

"All right now, Sakura?" Tomoyo emerged from the shower, looking as if nothing had happened. But she, Sakura Kinomoto, knew better.

"I suppose I've been too self-absorbed," she mumbled apologetically.

"Nonsense! I told you, you shouldn't really be bothering with Li. He's just trouble."

"I know…but I guess I should be asking you the same thing. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," but her eyes told Sakura otherwise.

"It's okay. Eriol was really a jerk yesterday."

"No, he was just trying to protect you." Something akin to pain crossed Tomoyo's eyes. "Li was doing his best to crush you yesterday. And that was the only way he could have protected you."

"Well, he had a funny way of showing it! Insulting you was insulting me as well, Tomoyo! And it's not as if what he did made any difference at all — I still hate Li Syaoran at the moment."

At that, Tomoyo laughed. "At the moment, I see."

"Yeah…something hit me hard when I first saw him, and I'm afraid I can't speak for the morrow, because what I felt for him is bound to return, no matter what I do."

"I know what you mean." Tomoyo's eyes glistened with tears. "But I can say mine's a lot worse. It's pretty ironic, actually. I mean, I had the best of everything since we were young, but the one thing I want in this world, unfortunately, has eyes for somebody else."

"W-what do you mean? Eriol doesn't have any conquests or girlfriends…"

"You really are clueless sometimes, Sakura," Tomoyo said, not knowing whether it was a good thing or not. If Eriol and Sakura got together, she wouldn't be able to accept it. She might as well die.

"Oh, am I? Well, I don't plan of nosing in on his business. I wouldn't have anything to do with him anymore, if not for your stupid notion of him 'cracking up under pressure.'"

"But it's possible! You know it, Sakura!"

"Highly unlikely." She said with disbelief in her face.

"Whatever. But you can't throw such friendship away with petty things like that!"

"You're right on that one. He needs fair trial, and I'm giving it to him. But if he refuses to apologize, we won't have anything to do with him anymore, get it?"

"As if he won't do as you say, silly."

"I don't know how his mind works anymore." She said. "And I can't take it if you two hurt each other. You're both my friend, you know that."

"Of course. But, Sakura, about that jerk…"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about what happened just yet, precisely because it'd be anger talking. I know I'll regret whatever I'll say now later."

"So you still…"

"Yeah…" Then Sakura frowned. "You know, I feel a bit worried. I don't really skip school for fun, you know. What if we missed something important? A quiz, a project perhaps?" Sakura groaned. "Oh, we shouldn't have done this. We're in trouble." Tomoyo knew she was back to normal, the ever-diligent student, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Oh, quit it. We weren't having fun; you were practically bawling your eyes out earlier."

"But still, we shouldn't have skipped school for some nonsense like that!" Sakura picked her scattered school uniform hastily before rushing to the shower room.

"Sakura, what're you doing?"

She emerged five minutes later, looking harried.

"Let's hurry; we can still make it before school closes!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"We have to talk to Mizuki-sensei before she leaves, or we're done for tomorrow!"

"No, we aren't, silly. You're overreacting, Sakura."

"Let's go!" Sakura's renewed vigor forced Tomoyo to stand up and rush to the door as well. In a few record-breaking minutes, they made it to school.

Just in time to see Eriol and Syaoran arguing on their way out.

**Eriol **caught his cousin in the stairs and started talking to him.

"It's really stupid to let this chance off, Xiao Lang," he sniffed out, a bit haughtily.

"It's really a relief to get off the hook." He replied coldly.

"Now, really, that sort of attitude is what I hate about you."

"Right back at you and your nosiness. Back off, Eriol, before I break your nose."

"You can't do this! You realize you're jeopardizing your school standing with Miss Mizuki?"

"I don't particularly care."

"Well, I do, so you just have to…"

"Zip it, okay? And don't tell me you care about my class standing! You just hate the fact that I'm about to ruin your chances of winning the contest."

Eriol's brows creased in anger. "That's uncalled for, Xiao Lang. You know I don't —"

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed the words out, and it felt good. Somehow. "I don't know anything about you or the way you think, so I don't give a damn!"

"Come on," Eriol said, refusing to be deterred. "Let's settle our differences until the contest. I'm willing to negotiate."

"And I'm not. If this is the way the wind is blowing, then I don't think I'd like to ride it much longer. Sorry for letting you down, my smartass cousin."

"I don't know why you're so stubborn."

"Just as I don't understand why a guy like you is so nosy."

"Fine. You don't want to do it, fine! I better ask Daidouji, she's good with figures, by the way; she'll surely stand in for you, gladly."

Syaoran stopped dead on his tracks.

"Resorting to blackmail, Eriol?"

"It's no blackmail. She's really my second choice. Besides, it's not as if you give me any choice."

"Damn you, Eriol."

"Back at you. So, are you going to do this?"

**Syaoran** gulped. Damned if he did, but much more damned if he didn't. He can't stand the thought of his cousin and Tomoyo alone in a classroom, supposedly studying but actually…

Argh! He can't stand it! To hell with it! He'll do anything to stop Tomoyo's crazy feelings for his cousin!

"Fine!" he almost screamed, feeling frustrated at Eriol's way of thinking. He could really be cunning at times. "I'll do it, you stupid, scheming nerd!"

Eriol grinned in an almost Syaoran-ish way, causing him to sulk all the more. Eriol certainly knew which weapons to use.

He started walking off only to freeze on spot. Apparently, Eriol also saw what he did, for all the dread plastered on his face.

Standing a few meters away from them, with daggers for eyes, were the girls who caused them all this trouble.

He suddenly felt like running back to Mizuki-sensei and beg her to take him back right this instant and lock himself up in that classroom with his cousin, but that was laughable.

They had to face the two girls alone, and now.

Oh, boy, has their luck run out on them? Things can't go any worse than they already were.

They were so, so dead…

TBC

A/N: An update, finally! Now I can read a novel and watch anime… Tomorrow another update!


	5. Chapter 4: Face Off

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: The title of this chapter just came to me. Don't blame me if it doesn't connect at all to the content.

4: Face-Off

Tomoyo gazed at the two cousins, feeling her temper bristling at once. Sakura stood tensely beside her, and Tomoyo didn't need to look at her to know she was mad as well.

The two boys gazed at each other, silently wondering if they should weather this out or run back inside the campus grounds. Gulping, they both turned to the two girls who were blocking their way.

"Daidouji," Syaoran stammered out, hoping he didn't lose any chance of making her go out with him because of what he did to Kinomoto.

"S-Sakura," Eriol squirmed under his friend's gaze. He was an asshole, that's what he was. And he pretty much deserved this treatment.

Both girls just harrumphed, not saying anything. Then, Sakura pulled Eriol by the ear so hard that Syaoran winced just by looking at them.

"Ouch!" Eriol whined out but did not dare break away.

"Come with me, you _baka_! You owe my cousin so much! Tomoyo!" She said, turning to her cousin. She didn't even regard Syaoran's presence much, making him think that what happened had something good for him as well. At least the nerd would stop pestering him now.

"You go, Sakura. I'm having a word with this jerk." Tomoyo said, glaring at Syaoran.

"No." Sakura said rather imperatively. "We'll settle this score first. I won't have my friend arguing — no, insulting my other friend."

"No," Tomoyo said back. "I won't have a stupid nobody who's not even my friend get away with what he did to you."

"Er — can't we settle this elsewhere, together? At least…without much violence," Syaoran said, eyeing Sakura's pinching hand on Eriol's ear.

His little comment earned him a silencing glare from Tomoyo.

"If you were my friend you would get much the same treatment." She said, folding her arms. "But do let go, Sakura-chan, at least wait until we're — as this ass puts it, elsewhere." Sakura did so, a bit reluctantly. Eriol rubbed his ear, thanking Tomoyo Daidouji for once.

Tomoyo snapped her fingers impatiently, flipped her cellphone open and called someone. A few minutes later, a gleaming limousine screeched to a halt in front of them.

"I take it both of you are done with your math review?" She snapped unsmilingly. Both boys nodded mutely. "Inside, then." She pulled Sakura to one of the seats while the two clambered behind them.

Once inside, Tomoyo raised a divider between them and the two boys.

Then they both burst to giggles.

"God," Tomoyo whispered. "Did you see that jerkball's face? It was priceless! I'm so gonna make him pay for what he did to you."

"Never mind that — I…don't really hate him, you know."

"Oh, why are you so stupid when it comes to him?" Tomoyo said furiously.

"Why are you the same to Eriol?"

"That's different!" Tomoyo said, blushing furiously. "He's a nice guy, while…you really don't know that guy!"

"How different? You really don't know Eriol that well to say he's nice. Yesterday he was a meanie."

"Oh — you're always twisting everything to suit you, Sakura," Tomoyo groaned out. "But what do you propose we do to them?"

"I want to beat Eriol to a pulp."

"I just want to kick that jerk's ass." They both spoke at the same time, with the same conviction, that they stared at each other and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran was sitting a foot away from each other, arms folded. Both wore grim, pained expressions as they thought of what would become of them once the girls are through with them.

Upon hearing the laughter of the two girls, they turned to each other and winced. What could those two be plotting?

"Uh…maybe if we apologized, that'd do the trick?"

"I'm not sure… Sakura's never been this angry before."

"I never thought I'd anger Daidouji so much."

"Eriol, look here —"

"Listen, Syaoran —"

They both stopped and turned away.

"You go first," Eriol said, looking out the window.

"No, you first."

"Just go on ahead."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. I was thinking, maybe we can do something about this, cousin dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I really, really like Daidouji, you see. But you're always in the way."

"Can't see why that should be," Eriol said coldly. "I hate that girl's guts."

"Yeah, you said so before. The thing is, well, I…" Syaoran faltered before rushing out, "I know you like Kinomoto. I'll gladly hand out her affections to you, so…"

"What are you saying?"

"Keep her occupied, while I try to win Daidouji's affections so that we can have what we want."

"That's a tricky thing to do. Those two are inseparable, as I should know."

"Well, we just have to endure their company, right?"

"I suppose…it could work."

That exact moment, the two girls were also launching out their plans.

"Li is being such a pain in the neck." Tomoyo said, scowling. "Maybe I should just throw the two of you together, so he'd leave me alone."

"He won't do that, Tomoyo! You're much prettier, and…"

"Cut it. You're the kindest, smartest girl I know. If he just got to know you, there's a chance…"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that…"

"In exchange, what say you about helping me with Eriol?"

"I…I can't do that, Tomoyo! That's too devious!"

"So devious it is. But, we have to do something."

"I…I see…"

"This is fail proof, Sakura."

"I…would like to think so…" Sakura felt a bit halfhearted about it, but dared not voice out her doubts.

The car screeched to a halt. The foursome alighted, not knowing that they just hatched opposing plans.

A/N: A super-short bridge chapter before the fun begins.

One question I hope you'd answer: what would be fun to see, the guys succeeding or the girls succeeding? Personally, I'd like both, but we can't have that, can we? Or I can try…

Maybe I'd let the girls' scheming work first, then…the guys' will…

…then the fun begins.

For me, that is.

(Evil Grin)


	6. Chapter 5: Pretenses and Deceptions

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Hate people who have the guts to write flames but don't have the guts to sign their name on the flame. And I hate people who are deliberately rude — like leaving a review which the writer can't understand herself. I don't care if it's praise or a flame as long as I understand it enough to defend myself or give my thanks.

To understand what I'm saying, please check the reviews page. I hate people rude enough to speak another language that most people can't understand — I can't be easily forgiving even if it was praise he/she was saying. I take it when you leave a review, you have read the fic and it means you understand the language it was written. So, I expect reviews to be in the same language. That's it. And it's all I have to say.

(A/N part finished June 14, 2007)

Oh, finally, an update...gomennasai, minna-san, for keeping you all waiting...

5: Pretenses and Deceptions

_(Oh what a tangled web we weave part 1)_

The two guys jumped guiltily as the car halted. Did the two girls guess what they've been up to?

Apparently not, for both girls looked excessively jubilant, though Sakura looked a bit hesitating.

So far, so good, they thought as they gazed at each other. They were both too busy congratulating themselves to notice that the girls were smiling smugly at each other.

"Your house is huge, Daidouji," Eriol commented, trying to sound casual enough.

"Yeah, thanks, E-ri-ol-kun," Tomoyo answered in a singsong voice. Eriol's brows furrowed at the provocation but chose to overlook it. He had better things to do than let Daidouji piss him off. His gaze slid to Sakura and a strong sense of longing filled his heart.

He knew he had to do this. Devious as it was, he knew he can no longer control his emotions where Sakura was concerned.

"Whatever," he said flatly before he strode forward to walk with his cousin.

_Something is amiss,_ Tomoyo thought as Eriol passed by without a single angry remark. She knew there was a catch there somewhere. And she has to tell Sakura who seemed clueless as ever.

"Oh, dear me...I forgot my math notebook!" She exclaimed dramatically, rummaging her bag and hiding it beneath the rest of the contents (as if anybody would check) and turned to Sakura. "You guys go along, now! I shall tell the servants to assist you." She sighed, feigning disappointment. "Too bad I can't assist you immediately. Do feel free to roam around, however. E-ri-ol-kun, you can go to my bedroom if you want," she teased, knowing it would elicit a violent reaction from him. And it did. He looked outraged by the mere thought of it and gazed at her with burning eyes.

But to her surprise, he just shrugged and looked away from her.

"I thought you need to get back to school before it closes?" He asked instead, one eyebrow raised. "You have..." — he checked his watch — "...five minutes to do so. Not even luxury cars can go that fast, but if you must try..." His voice trailed off while Tomoyo gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan," she squealed, pulling a harried Sakura back to the car. "Be here in ten minutes! Take care of them, minna-san!" She called to a group of uniformed maids who arrived at the gates just as the car zoomed forward.

"Are you sure you forgot your notebook?" Sakura asked timidly while they rode. "I was certain I saw you pack it first earlier..."

"What? Oh...Sakura, of course not — it's right here in my bag. But...oh, don't you see? I had to find an excuse to talk to you!" Tomoyo rapped on the separating contraption of the car. It slid up and she ordered the driver to stop there.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Because something is definitely amiss! Eriol did not even give a whit when I started teasing him all over...and may I remind you he usually goes nuts whenever I did those stuff?"

"Maybe he realized he was being childish and irrational towards you?"

"That-is-so-not-it! I know something's up...trust Li to hatch a plan the same time we do."

"I don't understand."

"But I do! And that's all that matters. Listen, Sakura-chan, you must chat up with Li as much as you could, you understand? You must not let him near me. I'll deal with Eriol. You get it?"

Sakura only nodded although she did not understand what her cousin was ranting about.

"Let's do our best. We can do this. I'll do anything to have you alone with Li if it's what you want."

"B-but what do I say to him?"

"Oh, that will come along as time goes by. For the meantime we need to keep them occupied. Ha, they won't even know what hit them..." She glanced at her wristwatch, looking cross. "We have three minutes to get back as promised. Remember what I said, Sakura-chan." She rapped again on the contraption and the car sped on again.

"_What do you mean, I can't look on the photos? I just want to see Daidouji's pics, I'm sure she won't mind!"_ Syaoran was looking mutinous as he argued with a maid who stood smaller than him by at least four inches.

"Forgive me, sir, but those are my mistress's most prized collections, and they are not my mistress's pictures."

"Xiao Lang, really, are you that obsessed with that chit?" Eriol was eyeing him with haughty, delighted amusement. He had seen a strange little photo album perched on top of a cabinet with the caption "Tomoyo's Secret Pictures" on it.

"Now, really, why can't I even peek at it?"

"As I said it isn't miss Tomoyo you'll see there —"

"Let him see, Haruhi," Tomoyo spoke from the doorway, her eyes glinting with mischief. "You're very lucky, Li, nobody has been allowed to see my precious collections. Not even the subject herself."

"You're back, Daidouji," Eriol stated flatly. "Found your notebook yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have, E-ri-ol-kun," Tomoyo smirked at him while he scowled. "Go on, then, Li, take a look." Sakura halted beside her, out of breath. She stared at the green album and gasped.

"No! Tomoyo-chan, how could you?" Sakura squealed as the album was opened to reveal various pictures of Sakura, complete with caption.

The look on Syaoran's face would have been priceless if only it did not signify his disgust of Sakura. Feeling indignant, both girls glared at him when he dropped the album.

"You're pathetic, Li." Tomoyo said sharply while she picked up the album. "Anyway, do make yourselves at home. I'll prepare something. Eriol-kun, won't you help me fix something up?"

Eriol eyed her warily before moving to follow her.

Sakura felt her heart jump as her best friend winked at her before leaving.

_A moment alone with him, I might as well faint..._

"Well, uh..." Syaoran cleared his throat several times, trying to get the words out. "The pictures aren't that bad..."

"I...well, thanks," she answered in a small voice, reddening a bit. She felt awkward and inappropriate all of a sudden. She didn't even know how to make small talk.

"Uh, tell me, Kinomoto, how long have you been friends with Daidouji?"

"Since kindergarten," she blurted out, feeling nervous.

"Really? That...that's wonderful. So tell me about her," he said.

"I can't tell you much, but she's a wonderful person, really," she answered, forgetting her earlier anxiety. "She loves to take a lot of pictures and other memorabilia." _And I'm her favorite subject,_ she added in her mind. "And she enjoys math, really, and she's inclined to be academic at times."

"Oh, I see," Syaoran breathed, nodding absently.

"Um, Li-kun," she whispered, trying to remember what Tomoyo said. "Would you care to have lunch with me tomorrow?" She blurted out, reddening before looking away. "But you must have other plans..."

"No, I uh...don't have any plans." _Shit,have I lost my mind?_ Syaoran winced as he realized just what he got himself into.

"Then you will come?" Sakura's face lightened up and Syaoran suddenly found he did not have the heart to say no.

"Yeah, I suppose I will."

"Yatta!" When she realized she had exclaimed her jubilation, she reddened once more and became silent.

_I have to admit she looks kinda cute when she blushes...Oh shit what am I thinking?_

---

"Tell me, Eriol-kun, would you agree to have dinner here tomorrow?"

"Not in this lifetime," he snapped. Tomoyo knew he was angry because she maneuvered to have them alone together.

"Oh, I thought as much," she said cheerfully, then said, almost as an afterthought, "Hmm, Sakura-chan might not like it..."

"What do you mean?" He demanded, stopping in his rather cumbersome pouring of tea. Some of the contents sloshed out of the teacup.

"Oh, nothing — it's just that you're not the only one I invited, so no harm done." She smiled.

"I'm coming," he said hurriedly, not looking at Tomoyo. He hated to see that triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, if you say so." _Devious, devious,Tomoyo, but i can't help it...He can't know that Sakura won't be coming until he's here!_

"I'm done pouring tea," he said grumpily.

"Oh sure, the cakes are ready as well." She brightened up and she took one of the trays.

_Why can't he even appreciate the things I'm doing?_

"Why are you inviting me?"

"Oh, it's my mom's birthday," she lied easily, hoping Sakura won't let anything slip. Hopefully, she will be too busy contemplating her own _date_ with Li. "So be here at around seven, or shall I pick you up?"

"I'll be here," he answered flatly, leaving no room for a reply.

"Snacktime!" She announced as she entered the room and with immense satisfaction she saw the two break apart rather guiltily.

_So far, so good..._

_I hope tomorrow's our day as well._

TBC

A/N: I hate making fillers. This is so not one. This is just to work out the plot. Next chapter, all the romance thingies kick into action. (Fiascos abound a first, right?)


	7. Chapter 6: Rude Awakenings

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I've been gone three days for a consol for the school paper. I'm afraid I won't be able to update as frequently in the next weeks to come — sem's starting soon and I need to enroll. Aside from that, I'm pressured on my next article for the university paper. I have to interview the univ. president for it and do thorough research. I might be too busy to update. I'm pressured coz...oh well, I can't tell you, but I'm just scared to fail and everything on that article. I want to make it good, somehow.

Okay, from the depths of my rather muddled mind (around 8 seminars and discussions are still swimming in my head), I hope you like this next offering. I hope before all this juice runs out I have updated my new story and MHE and everything else.

6: Rude Awakenings

_(Oh what a tangled web we weave part 2)_

Noon in Tomoeda reminds one of hot, sunny summers. The sun glares in all directions, sending many people back to the comfort of their homes. Some rush out to buy thirst quenchers and coolers for the hottest part of the day. Those who dare go out either have their umbrellas and sunglasses out or are wearing totally comfortable clothing.

However, there are exceptions to every rule, to every norm. Like this particular day. On a normal weekend, Sakura will be home during lunchtime, preparing the meal or reading a book in silence. She may be doing her assignment in science with particular relish, or mulling over some math problems. She may be on the phone arguing with her friend Tomoyo about going out on such a hot time of the day. Or else, she may be lying on bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the time she will see Li Syaoran again.

On this particular day, though, Sakura has dressed with particular care. She is wearing a lacy, frilly pink dress with huge ribbons and several layers of skirts (Though the effect is cute, it diminished our poor little timid girl more, making her look like some primary-school kid). She tied her hair in twin pigtails with red lassos rather elaborately and added a strange salmon-pink scarf to the getup. She had chosen a pair of white shoes with ladylike trimmings. She has debated with herself whether a peach headband would overkill her style, but she put it on nonetheless over the tangled matte of her hair. She put on knee-high white socks (she never went for printed ones) and arranged her crooked round glasses.

In short, she is dressed like a five-year old retard. Yet for her, she has never been best-dressed for years. She is, for the first time, going out on a date — if you can call lunching out with a reluctant guy a date.

Meanwhile, her best friend Tomoyo is busy contemplating what to wear when Eriol comes to call on her. Normally, Tomoyo is busy burning Sakura's house's telephone line as she chatted away with her cousin. She will be hanging out by her indoor pool, sitting idly while reading fashion and lifestyle magazines. Or else she will be busy sketching or editing out her video clips of Sakura, if she is not whining about her fingernails getting cracked or having eaten too much. Usually, however, she can be caught grinning ear to ear in a rather mischievous way, or giggling about while she ate her lunch when she thinks about her crush Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Normally she will pick out her clothes in a few minutes, but today it has been hours since she opened her huge closet-room to pick the appropriate outfit. She settles with a purple miniskirt and a white midriff blouse with a matching purple bolero. She decides to wear a modest pair of sandals with no laces, no sequins, and the first pair she ever designed. She ties her hair with a floral, periwinkle-blue scarf.

The combination is simple, yet fatally potent and attractive in its simplicity. Daidouji Tomoyo is dressed to kill.

On downtown Tomoeda, Li Syaoran is dragging himself away from the Li Mansion with a heavy heart. He normally spends weekends on dates and sports activities, as today; he is going out with Kinomoto Sakura. What has changed is his attitude about this impending activity. Normally he will be whistling about as he walked, grinning widely. He normally looks suave and smooth, your regular cocky teenager. He struts along the streets, winking at pretty girls and giving out high-fives to his pals every now and then. He also chooses dashing clothes whenever he's on a date.

Today, however, his shirt is plain moss green and not collared. He is wearing ordinary blue denims and a pair of sneakers. His hair remains uncombed and windswept. His gait is rather pathetically downtrodden, his shoulders hunched and his expression brooding. He is rather incomparable to his regular self.

Where he used to be cool and dashing, Li Syaoran is pathetic and resigned. He feels like he is walking to his doom.

His detrimental cousin Hiiragizawa Eriol, meanwhile, is sitting on the bed with a frown in his face. He is wondering why the hell he accepted Daidouji Tomoyo's invitation for later. Under normal circumstances, he spends weekends composing a poem for his beloved Sakura. Or sometimes, he studies math or literature. And he normally looks forward to weekends, when he usually calls upon his best friend to invite her out. Yet now, he is simply downcast as the prospect of being with Tomoyo loomed nearer.

For one, he knows he must get ready if he is to arrive on time at Daidouji's, but for the first time, he plans to be late. He thinks it a waste of time and nonsensical. He does not even prepare his clothes, unlike when he goes out with Sakura on theme parks or picnics or lunch-outs.

He stares gloomily at his reflection on the mirror in front of his bed before standing up, yawning. He feels like a mouse being led to a mousetrap.

The wind blows softly, rustling the trees' leaves, the branches swaying gently in its midst. The streets of Tomoeda are nearly empty.

That is true, except for a strangely-dressed girl waiting outside a cutesy shop, a teenage boy walking towards downtown with his shoulders hunched and his face gloomy, and yet another boy walking as if he were walking to his doom as he made his way to a huge mansion in uptown Tomoeda.

Syaoran quickens his pace and nearly groans aloud when he catches sight of Sakura. He very nearly ran away and chose to never look back.

_So, okay, she looks cute,_ he thought disgustedly, _but I am not a perverted lolicon fan so as to desire someone who looks and dresses like a kid!_

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes in agony and the thought of embarrassment. His inner self is currently battling, wondering if he is out of his mind for having accepted Sakura Kinomoto's invitation to lunch out. He opens his eyes and his line of sight falls on the sign of the shop: _Kawaii__ Café_, it read.

_Oh, God._

He crosses the street, hoping against hope that no one can recognize him.

"Kinomoto," he calls out and she looks up, her face anxious as she gazed at his face.

"Li-kun," she breathes out, as if assuring herself that she is not dreaming. Then her face lights up in a smile, only for it to fade at once as she sees his expression of horror. "A-are you all right, Li-kun? You do not look well."

_That's your cue, man, to get the hell out of here, and fast,_ he thinks frantically. However, his body must be malfunctioning, for he suddenly finds himself shaking his head.

"No, it's just the heat, it's wearing me out." _Crazy, it's crazy, Syaoran! What the hell are you doing? She just gave you a ticket to freedom and you didn't take it?_

But then, he does not want to see her crestfallen expression when he says, _I'm not feeling too well, maybe we can do this some other time?_

_Might as well get on with it, _he thought.

"Is this the place?" He asks as she bends her head down.

"Y-yes...I mean, if it's all right with you. They serve the best coffee and pastries in down...I mean, here. But if...you prefer another place, it's all right."

He wants to groan in frustration. No, he decides he cannot stand the way she looks. Everyone will think he's _hentai_, with some perverse fantasy of going out with a child.

"No, the place is okay, but... Um, forgive me, Kinomoto, but may I ask why you are dressed like a primary-school girl?"

She looks up, hurt and surprise in her eyes.

"Oh," she whispers, her eyes glimmering. "Is something wrong with my dress? I should not have put on the headband. Or maybe it's the scarf," she whispers frantically, "Or is it the way I tied my hair? Oh, what did I do wrong?"

"Uh," he says awkwardly, "It's not that, Kinomoto, it's more that..." He gestures desperately, unsure of how to say what is on his mind without offending her. "Everything's...not right. I mean, uh...the effect is cute, but...cute also means like a child..." He finishes somewhat lamely, diverting his eyes as she stares at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly as tears form on her eyes. "It's just that..." He sighs, feeling frustrated. "Frankly, you look like an overgrown kindergarten girl, the way you're dressed!"

"Perhaps I was wrong to have invited you out, after all," she whispers in a trembling voice, her head bowed. "Sorry for troubling you so much, Li-kun. I am going now." Her hands are balled into fists and trembling. She pushes him from her way and runs away from him, her tears trailing behind her.

"Kinomoto...hey, Kinomoto!" He calls out, running after her. She crosses the street and a car whizzes past her and nearly runs on her. Still she goes on and he tries to follow suit, a worried frown on his forehead.

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, Syaoran! Of all dumb and stupid things to say..._

As Sakura is running away, all her dreams go crashing down on her.

_Why...why was he so cruel? He was mean beyond words! Maybe Tomoyo was right after all. He is nothing but an egoistic jerk... How I wasted all those times thinking of him..._

Meanwhile, as Sakura makes her way to Tomoyo's house, Eriol is having a tirade.

"What do you mean, she couldn't come?" He shouts, eyeing Tomoyo suspiciously. "She was never going to be here, was she?"

"Now, Eriol-kun, don't get the wrong idea," Tomoyo starts to speak, a bit defensively. "She was supposed to be here. Honestly, I don't know what happened."

"No, I know Sakura. She was never going to come. You baited me! And it isn't your mum's birthday, is it?" He spits out, very nearly breathing fire and tethering on the edge of rampant rage.

Tomoyo is, for the first time, shaken by this intense display of animosity. She diverts her eyes and looks away.

"It's true, isn't it?" Eriol asks, eyeing her constantly, unrelentingly.

"Yes," she admits. Somehow she cannot find the will to lie defiantly. "Yes, it is true. I lied. But please, Eriol..."

"It's Hiiragizawa to you, how many times will I tell you?" He snaps at her, his eyes mere blue slits on his face. He arranges his eyeglasses and turns around to leave. "I knew it was a mistake to even contemplate coming here. Have you no shame? Why are you so desperate to even go this far? You're nothing but a cheap spoiled brat!"

Tomoyo's temper snaps at the derogatory, berating words. He is mocking her, and her feelings for him!

"How dare you say that?" She storms up, straightening up. "You don't know anything about me! And I invited you in good faith, because I wanted to get to know you better. It seems I was mistaken to even consider that possible. You're such a jerk!" She turns around, hiding her tears from him. _No way will I ever let you see me cry, asshole!_

Eriol stops his tirade of insult as he notices her shaking shoulders. _Was she crying?_

He stands there, his mouth agape as he gazes at Tomoyo. Guilt floods in his system as he realizes that he has just made her cry.

_But it's partly her fault as well. She tricked me!_

However, he knows that what she did does not warrant his unkind words.

"Get out," she whispers, not looking at him. "Get out, Hiiragizawa! I couldn't care less about what you do and what you say anymore!"

Eriol turns back and walks out of the house, his shoulders hunched.

Everything has taken a turn for the worse, hasn't it?

Our two disillusioned girls stare simultaneously ahead of them, unseeingly. The directions they have chosen have taken quite an upturn. Or is it downturn?

Either way, things are not going to be the same.

TBC

A/N: I'm so very sorry for this late update. I'll try to update the others soon. God the semester hasn't even started yet and I'm already fidgety with work.


	8. Chapter 7: Rebound

Chasing after Love

Chasing after Love

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. Better yet, let's just get started. Or have you forgotten who I am? Just to remind everyone that I'm still alive. This is Animaru, trying to make up for lost time.

By the way, just recently I've become quite addicted to La Corda D'Oro (Italian for The Golden Music, I guess?). I recommend it to music lovers, especially if you wish to learn more about classical music and if you enjoy listening to those tunes. Plus, plenty of Bishies too! Even those non-hardcore music fans will like it. Whew...

Note to self: Why can't you write light, random fluff while you are at it? Isn't this supposed to be one of those YA fics you try to achieve? You know, the ones that had you laughing for no reason at all, or make you wear a goofy smile on the face while you are writing the scenes? Not some melodrama like the other fics you're writing?

(Annotation: Right. This A/N was written months prior to this chapter, so you better forgive me if it won't connect too much to the story anymore.)

Added: I'll be updating Gangster's Paradise after this. I did research on assassins and spying in general.

7: Rebound

Monday dawned quietly in Tomoeda that week. The air was eerily still, the morning sky rather grey. Everyone huddled about in packs, as if waiting for kingdom come, a disaster to occur.

For Sakura, she dreaded the moment she had to face Li Syaoran. The full implications of her previous actions hit her full-force, and she doesn't have the guts to confront him…or…or anything.

In fact, she was already cringing at the very thought of having to face him in class, or anywhere else for that matter. She wished that the floor will open up and swallow her whole.

She didn't know how to avoid that moment of confrontation, when their eyes would meet and she'd just vanish from the anger she'd see there.

So she dallied on the entrance gates, unsure how best to deal with the situation. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Tomoyo looking at her, eyes oddly red. Her face, though, was set with sheer determination as she pulled Sakura along with her.

"Don't dare shed another tear," Tomoyo said in a soft voice. "And hold your head up high when you see that Li jerk. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why…how do you know it's about Li-kun?"

"You're so transparent, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied. "It's written all over your face. Anyway, that scum isn't worth your distress. Being a jerk runs in the family, I guess."

Tomoyo's voice remained soft and melodious, but Sakura sensed a steely edge beneath.

"What happened between you and Eriol-kun?" She asked even as Tomoyo's grip tightened on her arm and her pace quickened.

"Listen, Sakura-chan," she went on as if she did not hear the question. "You are very beautiful, and that's not because we're best friends. You can have any man you want. Don't go pining away after Li."

"That…that's not true, Tomoyo-chan. I am not at all beautiful. I'm gangly and clumsy and totally unsophisticated."

"And that's your charm, Sakura. Trust me. After I'm through with you, no one's going to say you're clumsy or gangly."

"What do you mean?"

"I've decided you're my next project. I'm going to make you shine, Sakura-chan."

"Nani?" Sakura breathed, but they reached class precisely that moment. She shut up immediately as the door opened before they can reach the knob and Li Syaoran emerged from the foyer.

Sakura stood gaping for a full ten seconds before Tomoyo brushed past him, a stupefied Sakura in tow.

She sat down in her usual seat and turned to greet Eriol, who was already seated by then. Yet, when she saw a flash of pain in Tomoyo's eyes, she closed her mouth and turned away.

Confused in what to do, Sakura sorted the things on her desk. She was caught between Eriol and Tomoyo's row, and she wasn't sure how to react without favoring one over the other.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about it," Tomoyo smiled serenely at her before she turned away. "I understand how you feel."

--

Syaoran did not know how to react when he opened the door to find Kinomoto Sakura at the other side. He didn't even realize that Daidouji was with her, and that he should've said something impressive to her. He only knew that he wanted to apologize to Kinomoto.

She stared at him, saying nothing, but her eyes flashed with hurt and shock.

He didn't know how to deal with that, so he just shut up. He noted, however, that both girls looked different. And he wasn't sure why.

Eriol, meanwhile, looked as bummed as he was, and for once he felt a strange kinship with his estranged cousin.

During class, he noted that while Sakura did not seem angry at his cousin, the two weren't exactly speaking. The two girls talked a lot, though Sakura's eyes strayed to Eriol occasionally, looking awkward and hesitant.

Then lunch came, and he saw the girl hover around his cousin, who stood up abruptly and turned away from the duo, leaving Sakura looking all the more confused.

Syaoran could hear his friends calling him, Yamazaki Takashi included. However, he found himself shaking his head and sprinting after his cousin.

"Hey, Eriol, have lunch with me," he called.

"Why'd I want to do that?" Eriol mumbled, not bothering to slow down.

"Well, eating alone isn't really fun, is it?"

"Who'd tell you I'd be alone?"

He jerked his thumb toward Sakura and Tomoyo, who were eating at a nearby bench.

"Isn't Kinomoto your usual companion? Well, looks like she's busy. Did you two have a row too?"

"No, but I'm thinking Daidouji's telling her she shouldn't talk to me…" Eriol's eyes widened and he shut up immediately upon realizing what he had said.

"Oh. So you and Daidouji kind of fought?" Syaoran felt a pang of envy at that. Were his cousin and Daidouji close enough to quarrel, really quarrel?

"Not really any of your business, Xiao Lang," Eriol snapped.

"Well, you see, I kind of fought with Kinomoto, too." He said cautiously, gauging Eriol's disposition.

"What? What do you mean, fought? Not seriously, I hope?"

"Ah, I see you're worried about the ner…that girl. And I'm interested to hear your quarrel with Daidouji. Care to spill, pal?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Why, my account as to what happened between me and Kinomoto. Have we got a deal?"

"Well…I suppose that your suggestion has merit."

And before long, both boys were already talking animatedly.

--

"What do you suppose are they talking about?" Sakura asked timidly as she looked at the cousins Eriol and Syaoran.

"I don't really care, and you shouldn't, too, Sakura."

"Eriol's my friend, Tomoyo, as are you. I don't like not talking to him."

"I'm not stopping you from talking to him."

"But…oh, it's all awkward, you know it."

"Don't worry about it. I won't be mad at you if you talk to him. After all, this fight is between the two of us alone." Tomoyo straightened and looked at her straight in the eye. "But please, allow me to make you my next project, Sakura. I'd show those idiots. Let's show them."

Unsure of what to say, Sakura merely nodded.

"Yatta," Tomoyo said. "Then I'll meet you after my choir session?"

"O-okay," she replied.

"Sakura, everything's going to be fine. Believe me."

"Tomoyo, why won't you tell me about you and Eriol."

"Please, Sakura…"

"You're perfect for each other, if only…"

"I'm through with that bastard. Please don't bring him up anymore."

However, Sakura thought she saw a different truth in Tomoyo's eyes. Eriol may have hurt her, he may not return her affection, but she was still very much attracted to her best friend. And she had the best plan to bring the two together.

While she had given up any romantic notion on Li Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo need not suffer the same fate. After all, she hasn't met any other people who can be more perfect for each other.

And so she decided, then and there, to make sure the two ended up together.

"All right, Tomoyo-chan. I won't talk about him anymore. I'll see you later, then."

--

"And then she cried," Eriol lamented, looking downtrodden. "And if she told Sakura everything I said, I cannot imagine how she'd forgive me. Oh, I so bungled it up."

Syaoran did not know what Eriol saw in Kinomoto, but then, she wasn't his best friend, so how was he to know?

"Maybe it isn't lost, Eriol."

"What do you mean?"

"There must be some way for you and Kinomoto to end up together."

"What? I never…" Eriol was blushing, he could see, but he went on anyway.

"Help me out with Daidouji, how you captured her attention, and I'd help you with your best friend."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry, it'd work for sure. But first, you might need to do some real changes with yourself."

"Don't tell me I need to change how I look," Eriol said irritably.

"Well, that's part and parcel of the package. But first, you need to develop your confidence. All others will follow. So. Do we have a deal, partner?"

"I'm not sure about this. The Math quiz bee is coming up, Xiao Lang. Do we have time to fool around or something?"

"We won't be fooling around, believe me. Trust me, Eriol."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eriol nodded.

_Good,_ Syaoran thought. _Now we're going to succeed._

--

"Shopping?" Sakura squealed. "Why would I need to shop? This is my best dress, Tomoyo."

"Exactly the point. You need a total makeover, Sakura, and that includes the wardrobe."

"But…Tomoyo, is this wise? I don't think we should be doing this, just the same. I'm quite over my feelings for Li-kun, and I don't have anything to prove to anyone."

"Oh, just shut up and try these on." She held up several clothing articles, including a nice green dress which matched Sakura's eyes.

"But they're expensive!"

"Am I rich or what?"

"I can't accept them, Tomoyo."

"Didn't you agree to be my project? What's with the fuss?"

"But I didn't think you'd spend this much money!"

"Ah, shut up. Do what I say or I'll get real mad at you."

In the end, Sakura went home with several paper bags in tow. And she lost her eyeglasses for clear contact lenses while Tomoyo arranged for her eye surgery soon.

Her hair, which was usually unkempt and wiry, will be subject to a new style and treatment soon as well.

But as Tomoyo said, they had to take things one step at a time.

--

The next day, their classmates did a double take upon seeing an unfamiliar face in class.

Then they realized it was Sakura Kinomoto, minus her signature, horrid eyeglasses. It wasn't much of a change, but it remarkably made her eyes stand out, like fiery emerald orbs.

Syaoran took little notice, since it was the beginning of their plan.

He was delighted when he saw Kinomoto approach his cousin.

"Eriol-kun," she called out, her voice suddenly melodious. Some of their classmates snickered, but she didn't seem to notice.

His cousin jumped in surprise.

"S-Sakura-chan," he stammered. _Oh no, that would never do._ They'd have to do more lessons.

"Sorry I wasn't able to lunch with you yesterday."

"It's all right, really, Xiao Lang kept me company."

Sakura continued speaking as if she didn't hear him. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you today, ne?"

"T-that'd be fine as well…But I am having lunch with my cousin today as well."

"Ah…and Tomoyo-chan said she'd lunch with me as well." Upon hearing that, Syaoran frantically motioned to Eriol to say yes. It'd be the golden opportunity, he thought.

Eriol saw him and quickly agreed.

_So far, so good_. It was easier than he thought it would be.

--

Sakura, meanwhile, returned to her seat, and sought satisfaction in the disbelief written on Tomoyo's face.

"Did you just say we'd have lunch with those jerks?" She murmured furiously.

"Yes. I was merely testing your lessons, Tomoyo. No harm done. Surely you can be civil with each other? I will try my best to be civil to Li-kun," she said cheerfully, even though she was a little worried as well. How long can she keep on trying to be bubbly and unaffected, as now?

Tomoyo huffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan. We can do it. We can show them."

And she knew Tomoyo would agree—her pride was at stake.

_So far, so good._ Tomoyo still felt something for Eriol, no matter how she said otherwise.

Sakura intended to put all that to good use and ensure happiness for her two favorite people.

Even if it meant facing her worst adversary, Li Syaoran.

TBC


End file.
